What the?
by mamika
Summary: it's a joke. the whole fic. and the ending shucks.KaixTala. implied threesome, but don't hold your breath


actually, I have nothing to need to bother you before you can read the story, in case I might have something good to say. hold on to your seat.

* * *

**What the...?**

Tala and Rey were glaring each other. They were in the living room, Rey sitting on the coach and Tala standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking very annoyed. Rey's hands were in tight fists and he looked fierce, eyes in slits and seeming like ready to jump at the redhead.

"You have no business with him"

"No, it's you who have no chance. He is my team leader, I spend time with him every day." Rey's canines appeared when he smiled at Tala, whose jaw tightened.

"I have known him since we were kids. We have a lot to talk about, and I know things about him that you can't even imagine". Tyson walked into the room.

"Yo, fellows, whatya doin'?". He received two angry stares and both spoke simultaneously

"That lunatic thinks he can have Kai with his blue eyes and stupid pranks."

"That pussy thinks he could make Kai fall for him by his raven, girly hair and cooking skills". Tyson quietly backed away when the two boys looked each other again, sparks flying.

"It's not just my beautiful eyes. It's also my smoking hot body and skills. Plus, I have character, I'm not just beating back house wife who does everything he is told. Kai likes attitude"

"Yeah right. What comes to skill, I'm more flexible, I can bent in poses you can't even dream of. And he would get so over board if he had to live with a wacko like you. Is there even one day when you haven't done your best to tease him?". Rey grimaced but Tala smiled

"Dear boy, you are far too boring for him. If he needs a slave, he can buy one online. He needs some action, not just difficult poses. And I bet you have zero experience on that matter." Rey blushed and blinked, looking little embarrassed. Tala's smile widened. "New it. So you have no idea what you are talking about. And you think you could have Kai". Rey's eyes burned when he snarled

"Maybe he doesn't want a whore like you, who has apparently been with everyone moving". Tala shook his head, now amused

"Gosh, you really are childish. Having done something doesn't mean screwing around. You know, Kai has dated people too" Rey was stunned and he looked at Tala, gaping. "Grow up kitten, you are too naive and soft". Rey snapped to attention when Tala said the next line. "But, let's settle this once and for all."

"And, Mister Smarty-Pants, how do you plan on doing that?" Rey stood up, inches away from Tala, looking ready to go for the kill.

"Not like that idiot. We handle this like grown ups" Rey snorted.

"You and a grown-up have nothing in common". Tala wasn't affected by this

"Yes, that's really mature and unique respond." Rey was about to snap back, when Tala started walking away. "It's simple kitten. We go to Kai and ask him which one he likes better". Rey looked doubtful but followed the redhead.  
They found Kai with Brian in the porch, playing cards. They both looked up when the two angry guys arrived. Kai sighed

"So, what's the matter now?". Tala stepped fort, Rey quickly stepping next to him, pushing him to the side. Tala glared at him and pushed back. When they received a proper glare from Kai, they stopped and Tala said.

"We need to know which one you like more, someone who gives a challenge, or a complete pushover?". Kai looked puzzled, but didn't ask for explanation, it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on.

"Hmph. Well, I would hate needing to battle with someone all the time, it's nice to take it easy sometimes" Rey looked at Tala, smiling victoriously. "But, it would get really boring to be around someone who never talks back and has his own opinion". Now Rey swallowed hard and Tala grinned, eyes sparkling.

"So, which one of us will you take?" Rey gasped, not ready for this, and Kai raised an eyebrow

"Who said I would take neither of you? If I have to name somebody, I would rather have Brian." Brian grinned triumphantly to the two boys, got up and pulled Kai up too. But Tala wasn't one to give up.

"But, if you could have Brian and me, would you take it, or rather just Brian?". Kai looked at Brian who shrugged. Kai smirked

"If it's my call, feel free to tag along. After all, you have amazing physique". The three of them walked indoors, leaving Rey standing there, completely frozen, brains refusing to take in what just happened.

Max woke up screaming. Why in the heavens name had he seen such a horrible dream? Lucky him he had woken up before they had gotten into the bedroom...he sat up, looking around. They were all sleeping in dojo. He looked where Kai slept, and saw Tala and Brian, one on each side of Kai.

Kenny woke up, sweating and panting. He could understand the beginning, he had visited...stimulating websites in the evening, but why had he been in Max's point of view. He shook his head and went back to sleep. He wouldn't mind seeing what went on in the bedroom.

Kai looked up from the paper. He would never understand the redhead who was now sitting on his table while he sat on his bed.

"You had some reason to make me read this? Other than proving you are crazy?". Tala smiled, enjoying himself.

"Of course. I want to know what you thought about it. I might want to become a writer". Kai shook his head.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that to happen. First of all, you do know that's not the right way to write Ray? It's r-e-i if you are familiar with Asian customs, r-a-y otherwise". Tala shook his head.

"After all that, you get stuck with something like that? That's just lame". Kai smirked, putting the paper away.

"What else could I say? Rest of it makes no sense. Brian is definitely not my type". Kai noticed the mischievous glint in Tala's eyes

"But it did say I had smoking hot body. And that's a well known fact"

"Tala, saying that doesn't exactly put you in good light"

"I rather have the lights out anyway. You wanna hear another story before determining my future career?". Kai shrugged, looking bored

"If that makes you leave me alone, fine, go ahead". Tala smiled, got up and moved to sit on the bed, next to Kai.

"First, there is just you and me, alone in the room, sitting on a bed" Kai arched an eyebrow, but stayed silent. "then, I move closer to you, and you let me. Then, I gently lean in, and your smirk softens. Then we kiss" with that, Tala presses his lips against Kai's, biting a bit at his lip when pulling away. "But I haven't figured out what happens next. Got any suggestions?" Kai smiles

"I think I could come up with good ending". Then he kisses Tala, and they fell backwards to the bed.

On the hallway, Tyson stops when he hears strange sound coming from Kai's room.

"Wonder what he is doing..". Brian appears and pushes him onward, away from the door.

"They are writing a story. But you are too young to read it"

"Ka-ah-i!"

"Way too young..."

* * *

I'm so proud...


End file.
